For The Good Times
by Lady Dudley
Summary: A B&B version of the JAG episode Adrift p.1&2
1. Prologue

**A/N: I was thinking the other day about how many fics there are where something happens to Brennan that makes Booth re-think things, so I thought I'd shake it up a bit and have something happen to Booth instead :P  
This is heavily based on the _JAG _episode "Adrift 1&2" (and by "heavily" I mean I stole some of the dialogue) which is why some chapters are quite short as it's 'cut' sort of like the _JAG _episode and some characters (particularly Daisy) might be a little OOC. I still haven't seen passed episode 3 of season 6 (stupid Channel 7!) so if there are any problems canon-wise that's why. There is a slight reference to 6.09 however as I do keep up with what's happening :) The title is from the Elvis song of the same name that _always_ makes me think of Booth and Hannah. Hope you enjoy! (And sorry this is almost as long as this chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_For The Good Times_  
**

It was just supposed to be another routine visit to a crime scene. Only it wasn't entirely _routine_ as the forensic anthropologist who accompanied him wasn't Brennan but Daisy.

Last he'd heard Brennan was on her way to some exotic location, ostensibly to relax but he was pretty sure it was a cover for a dig. Not that Cam seemed to mind; as long as she was taking a break (far away from heavy traffic since the reason she was on leave in the first place was because Cam had found out about her little stunt in the middle of the road) she didn't care what she was up to.

However, the day turned out to be anything but routine.

Apparently the murderers had decided to return and clean up after themselves, which now seemed to involve getting rid of the FBI agent and anthropologist investigating the murder.

When he saw them coming he reassured Daisy that everything was going to be ok and promised to get her out, thinking briefly how much he wished he had his Bones backing him up.

Everything happened rather quickly after that and the last thing he could remember thinking before he hit the ground was that perhaps it was best Bones wasn't there after all.


	2. Chapter 1

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat in the hospital waiting room, trying not to think the worst as she waited for news and the arrival of the others. She was surprised to find that she was the first one at the hospital, given that her flight had only come in around twenty minutes before she received the phone call about Booth and Daisy.

Hearing footsteps she looked up and saw Hannah coming towards her.

"Temperance, have you heard anything?" Hannah asked, after they exchanged brief greetings.

"Not yet, the doctor's say he's still unconscious," Brennan replied, "Daisy appears to be fine, she didn't sustain extensive injuries and is more shaken than anything else," she continued, taking a seat.

Hannah followed suit and Brennan watched as she wrung her hands in concern. "I'm sure he'll be fine," Brennan continued in what she hoped was a reassuring tone, "Booth's pulled through worse."

Hannah's face broke into a small smile, "I know. Seeley's a fighter and now he's got something to fight for." She caught sight of Brennan's confused expression, "Us," Hannah clarified, wiping away a stray tear.

Brennan gave a small nod, "Of course," she agreed quietly.

…

"He's not responding!"

"Agent Booth, listen to me, I need you to focus!"

Daisy opened her eyes groggily at the sound of nearby voices. She turned her head and caught sight of a group of hospital staff crowded around the prone form of Booth.

She heard them shout "focus!" again and knew what she had to do.

Getting stiffly to her feet she made her way over to the other hospital bed and pushed through the group. "Let me try," she said quietly, "he knows me," she added when they looked doubtful.

The doctor exchanged a glance with a nurse before he shrugged; "Go ahead," he told her.

Daisy stepped closer to his bedside and took his hand in hers. "Agent Booth? Can you hear me?" she asked, "You've got to wake up, I'm scared," she added, letting a little of her fear from their ordeal creep into her voice. "You told me we'd get out of this, you _promised_ me," she continued, "you need to wake up, please…"

She trailed off as she noticed his eyelids flutter a little, "Come on, look at me, you promised you'd keep me safe," she insisted, he opened his eyes and focused on her. "Say something," she said after a short pause.

"I can't breathe," he choked out and Daisy realised that she was leaning on him.

"Sorry," she said, dipping her head apologetically as she let go of his hand and stepped back.

The doctor and the nurses crowded back around him again and Daisy made her way back to her bed, her work done.


	3. Chapter 2

In the hospital waiting room the others watched nervously as Brennan conferred with the doctor. She nodded gravely a few times at what he was saying.

Sweets was talking to another doctor nearby and disappeared after giving the others a thumbs-up. Brennan wrapped up her conversation a few minutes later.

"Well?" Hodgins demanded when she came back to re-join them.

"Booth's awake," she said with a smile, "they're still running a few tests but he seems fine." She paused, "At the moment they're only allowing one person to visit him," she turned to Hannah, "traditionally it's the emergency contact, but I told them that in this case it should be you."

Hannah smiled, "Thank you," she said simply, leaning over to give Brennan an awkward hug.

"You should be prepared," Brennan said as they broke apart.

"Excuse me?"

"For when you see him," Brennan clarified.

"I've visited people in the hospital before, Temperance, I think I'll be ok," Hannah replied with a dismissive air.

"Just try not to let him see what you're feeling," Brennan continued, oblivious to her tone.

"You mean my love for him?" Hannah asked, slightly piqued.

"No. What I mean is…don't let him see your distress," Brennan explained, a little confused by the other woman's sudden hostility.

The doctor came back before Hannah could respond and motioned for her to follow him; she left the group without a backwards glance.

"Are you ok with letting her see him first?" Angela asked gently as the rest of them returned to their seats.

"She's his girlfriend, Ange, what did you want me to do?" Brennan asked, effectively ending the conversation.

…

Hannah took a deep breath before entering the Booth's room.

Remembering what Brennan had told her a few hours before; she schooled her features to prevent any of the shock she felt at seeing Booth lying in a hospital bed connected to various machines from showing.

"Wow," he said quietly when he saw her, "how long has it been since I last saw you? A few months?"

Hannah felt the ground disappear from underneath her, "You mean when we were in Afghanistan together?" she asked carefully.

Booth nodded, "What a surprise," he said, a pleased smile gracing his features, "I appreciate you coming to see me."

Hannah swallowed passed the lump in her throat, "You didn't think I'd bother?"

Booth shook his head, still looking a little bewildered, "No, but I'm glad you did."

Hannah smiled at him again, fighting off her tears, Booth noticed and looked concerned. "Hannah? What's the matter?"

"You don't remember anything about us?" she asked.

"Sure I do," Booth replied with a grin, "Afghanistan…_the fig tree_," he added with a cocky grin.

"What about after that Booth, don't you remember anything about us after Afghanistan?" she pressed.

Booth looked confused, "No, should I?"

"Booth, we live together now," she told him.

Booth's confused expression changed to one of supreme sadness, "I'm really sorry, Hannah, I don't remember that."


	4. Chapter 3

"We have the results of his CAT scan, Special Agent Booth has swelling on his frontal lobe which has resulted in pre-incident neurological deficit," the doctor explained.

"Augh, in English please?" Angela asked.

"Retrograde amnesia," he replied with a smile, "basically he's forgotten most of what happened before the incident."

"Is that normal?" Hannah asked.

"In about 30% of cases, yes," the doctor replied.

"Will he know us?" Cam asked, glancing at Hannah as she did so.

"It's difficult to say, his past memory appears to be ok."

Sweets, who had re-joined the group after visiting Daisy, broke the silence that followed that statement. "And his recent memory?" he asked, intrigued.

"A bit shaky," the doctor took in the concerned faces of the group, "we think it's temporary, but we'll know for sure when the swelling has gone." They all nodded, "I'm sorry, but I have to finish my rounds," the doctor apologised and then was gone.

"Well, on the plus side now we can all go in and see him together," Hodgins commented.

Brennan shot him a look, "What?" he demanded.

Brennan just shook her head.

"Come on, it's now or never," Cam stated, taking the lead and entering Booth's room.

"Cam," Booth greeted her with a smile.

Cam looked relieved and returned the smile, "Good to see you're awake," she told him.

Angela looked uncomfortable when Booth's eyes fell on her for a long moment and she caught the look of confusion in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Ange, I know who you are," he assured her and she immediately relaxed, "I was just taking in the baby bump, congratulations."

Angela smiled, "Thank you."

Booth continued to look around at the other faces, "Hodgins," he said with a slight nod of greeting, his eyes fell on Sweets. "Ah, Sweets, how could I ever forget you?"

Sweets resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled for a smile instead, "I'll take that as a compliment," his brow furrowed a little in concern, "how are you?"

"Apparently very much involved with this woman," he replied, reaching out and taking Hannah's hand, "or so I'm told," he added, turning his attention back to Sweets, "don't shrink me, ok Sweets? Not today." He caught Brennan's eye, "Bones," he said quietly, "I'm sorry that I cut you holiday short," he said with a grin, before turning serious, "and I'm sorry for…what I said…I…"

"It doesn't matter," Brennan assured him.

"It matters to me, Temperance, I'm sorry," he told her seriously.

Brennan nodded, "I know."

Both Angela and Cam caught sight of Hannah's expression and were about to suggest leaving Hannah and Booth alone when a nurse came in, announcing that Booth needed his rest. With various promises of return visits, they all made to leave the room.

Hannah and Brennan were the last to leave.

"Bones," Booth called from the bed, both women turned back to look at him, but Booth only noticed Brennan. "I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?" she said with a small smile, "I'll see you later."

He relaxed a little at her words and Hannah and Brennan left, leaving Booth to the attention of the nurse.


	5. Chapter 4

Later on, Sweets found Hannah sitting in the gardens outside the hospital, "May I join you?" he asked, coming to a stop by her bench.

"Sure. Where is everyone?" she continued as he took a seat next to her.

"Here and there."

"You guys are all so…chummy," she observed.

"Well, we all work very closely together," he observed her for a few moments, "how are you?"

Hannah gave him a small smile, "How do I look?" she asked.

Sweets regarded her for a long moment, before giving her a small smile, "Left out," he replied honestly. At Hannah's slightly surprised expression he continued, "You should get used to it, we're members of this family by acquaintance only."

"But, seriously, how are you doing?" he asked again after a short pause.

Hannah gave a short laugh, "Well, my boyfriend doesn't remember anything about our life together for the last few months but he seems to have all his 'Bones' memories organised and catalogued."

"It's just physiological, Hannah," he counselled, "he'll come out of this and then you'll be right back where you left off."

Hannah smiled sadly, "You make that sound like a good thing."

Sweets looked surprised, "Excuse me?" he blurted.

Hannah shook her head, "Nothing, Dr. Sweets," she assured him with a pat on the shoulder as she stood up.

Sweets watched her go with a dreadful sense of foreboding.


	6. Chapter 5

Booth finished packing the last of his things into his bag and looked up as someone entered his room.

Daisy was the last person he expected to see.

He had thought it would be Hannah who was coming to pick him up, even though a part of him was hoping to see Brennan who hadn't been to see him as often as he would have liked.

"Hey," he greeted her, still feeling a little confused.

"Hi," she said, looking very unsure of herself, "I, uh, I wanted to thank you for looking after me out there and…to apologise for not being much help."

Booth shrugged it off, "Hey, you could have been fantastic for all I remember of the events."

Daisy looked surprised before shaking her head, "I keep forgetting you don't remember. You were knocked out trying to protect me."

Booth cleared his throat, now very uncomfortable, "Well…are you heading out today to?" he asked, changing the subject.

She shook her head, "No, I was discharged yesterday; I just came by to see you." She paused, "You?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I have recovered to the doctor's satisfaction and am heading home," he said with a smile.

"Life doesn't feel different to you?" she asked, looking a little apprehensive.

"What?"

Something in his expression seemed to give Daisy confidence and she stepped closer to him, "You have been given a second chance to take another look at things, to take hold of what's really important to you," she told him, eyes shining.

Booth shied away from her slightly, "You think I haven't?"

"I hadn't," she said simply.

"Sweets?" he asked.

Her face broke into a huge, dreamy smile, "Yeah."

Any comment that Booth might have made was lost as Hannah entered the room. Daisy left soon after and Booth and Hannah made their way home.


	7. Chapter 6

"Are you all right?" Booth asked concerned as he and Hannah entered the apartment.

Hannah huffed a little as she put his bag down on the ground, "I just keep telling myself better your suitcase than your casket," she replied. "Come and sit down, you should rest," she continued, steering him over to the couch.

"I'm fine, just…relax," he told her as he took a seat. He watched as she sat down on the coffee table in front of him, "What?" he asked, feeling uneasy.

"When you couldn't remember our relationship, were you wondering if I was someone you could have a relationship with?" she asked.

Booth took a deep breath, "Why are you doing this?"

Hannah bit her lip, "Because I'm afraid."

Booth rubbed him face with his hand and caught sight of her bags by the door, "What's all this?" he asked, gesturing towards her luggage.

Hannah looked more nervous, "I need space to think, Seeley, and I can't do it here."

"Why are you taking your stuff?"

"Because if we end this I don't want to have to come back for it," she said softly.

Booth looked confused, "Why would we have to end it?" he sighed, "Is this about Bones again?" Hannah looked away, "Why do we always have to come back to this?"

"Because it's something we've never really discussed, Seeley, and I need to know that you're serious about this and whether…" she trailed off and he prompted her with his hand, she closed her eyes, "and whether this will even work out between us." She stood up and kissed his forehead, "I'll talk to you later, Seeley."


	8. Chapter 7

"You look miserable," Brennan commented as she opened the door to find Booth.

"I think Hannah's going to leave me."

Brennan stepped aside to allow him access to her apartment, "I think you'd better come in."

"She's taken all her stuff, she said she needs to think – why does she need to take all her stuff to think?" he demanded as he paced her living room, "she can't seem to get passed this _thing_ with us."

"Maybe that's because we can't get passed it," Brennan commented quietly.

Booth stopped his pacing to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the phone. Brennan moved to answer it, grateful for the distraction.

"Hello?" she glanced at Booth, "Yes, he's here," she passed the phone over to him. "It's Hannah," she said quietly, before leaving the room to give him some privacy.

He found her a few minutes later, "She's leaving."

Brennan looked shocked and waited for him to elaborate, "She said she wanted to know who I'd go to first and that now she has her answer. She's going back to her job in Afghanistan."

"I'm sorry," she said, not really knowing what else to say.

"I have to stop her," he said with finality, "I have to stop her from getting on that plane."

Brennan watched as he strode out her apartment, slamming the door slightly on his way out. "Good luck," she said to the empty apartment.

…

Booth made it to the airport just in time to see Hannah hand over her boarding pass. "Hannah!" he called out.

She turned to look at him, but the words to ask her to stay were stuck in his throat. She gave him a sad smile and he watched, helplessly, as she walked away.


	9. Epilogue

After Hannah left, Booth went home.

He had to think about how he felt about this latest development in his life, how he felt about that fact that he was now free.

'A second chance' that was what Daisy had called their survival, a second chance to take hold of what was really important. What scared him, however, was that Hannah had turned out to not be important in his life.

Oh, he had cared about her. A lot. And it was going to take him some time to adjust to no longer having her in his life, but when everything had fallen apart his first thought had been for Bones. When he had woken up in hospital, _she_ had been his first thought.

The one he remembered.

The one he needed.

The one he loved.

Now he just needed to think about what he was going to do about it. How he was going to rebuild his relationship with Bones so that they might be able to take their second chance.

Because this time he wasn't going to screw it up.

He smiled a little to himself as he came to his decision; perhaps he didn't need all that much time to think about it after all.


End file.
